30 Day OTP Writing Challenge: Teen Titans Edition
by wyomingparmesan
Summary: A series of one shots and drabbles featuring different pairings from Teen Titans. Part of the 30 Day OTP Writing Challenge. Pairing(s): RobStar


**A/N: Hello everyone! This is part of a challenge I'm doing for the month of May. RobStar is actually one of my most favorite ships ever, so I was really happy to get to write them for this. Enjoy!**

* * *

**30 Day OTP Writing Challenge**

**Day 5- Baking**

**Robin x Starfire (Teen Titans)**

* * *

The birds could be heard as they began to wake and make their daily rounds for food. For a superhero, hearing the first chirps of the morning meant it was the start of a brand new day. If they got lucky, there wouldn't be any villainy and they could have a peaceful day.

Whether or not there were villains doing bad things, though, it was hardly ever peaceful in Titans Tower. One of the teen heroes was always off doing something noisy, except for Raven of course.

Robin often found himself the first one to wake, as he liked to get a head start at looking at any evidence for cases he may have been working on. Beast Boy and Cyborg liked to sleep in and so did Starfire, sometimes. Raven was a mystery, as always.

After applying a generous amount of hair gel into his black hair, he stepped out into the hall to head down to the living room. As he walked past the bedrooms, snoring could be heard. An indication that his teammates were still asleep, and he figured as much.

As he stepped into the elevator, already his nose was delighted by a familiar smell. One that was slightly unusual this early in the morning. The door to the elevator opened, and he let his nose guide his eyes to the source of the smell.

It was coming from the kitchen area, and there stood Starfire. She had on a small, pink apron across the front of her body, and she held a mixing bowl in her hands. There was a little smile on her face as she looked towards the oven next to her.

He couldn't help but admire her for a bit. It was obvious she had been awake for a little while, as her hair was no longer messy. Her long, beautiful red hair that smelled like some kind of alien fruit. A small smile grew on his own face.

Her eyes moved up slightly, and her face lit up when she saw him.

"Good morning, Robin!", she said, setting down the bowl to fly over to him. She went in for a hug, making sure not to squeeze him too hard.

"Good morning to you, too, Star," Robin said, hugging her back. "What're you doing in here?"

She released him and turned back to the kitchen. "Oh! I wanted to try making an Earth breakfast," she said happily. "I have always wanted to try it, but I have not been able to find the time."

"It sure smells good," he said, walking with her to the kitchen. "What are you making?"

Before she could answer, a timer could be heard. Starfire flew to the oven and opened it, pulling out a small tray. "Here, I made these."

He examined the tray closely. It was filled with food that looked like biscuits, but they had the smell of meat or cheese. "What are they?", he asked.

"I could not decide if I wanted to make the biscuits or the eggs or the bacon, so I made all three!", she said. "Please, try one."

Robin grabbed one off of the tray and took a bite as she watched him. The taste actually wasn't bad. It did have a very overpowering taste of bacon and cheese, but the consistency was on par for how a biscuit should be. "Very impressive, Star," he said. "You've been working on your cooking, haven't you?"

She nodded. "Yes, I have watched some of those shows with cooking on the television with Beast Boy and Cyborg," she said. "They are very informative."

He laughed a bit. "Yeah, they are," he said, taking another bite of her concoction.

She smiled at him and went back to the bowl she was mixing earlier. "Friend Robin, do you wish to help me with this one?", she asked, holding up a whisk to him.

He thought for a moment. Cooking wasn't really his strong suit, having grown up with people who cooked everything for him. There was just something about Starfire though. She had a way of making him do things he wouldn't normally think of doing. Maybe it was the sweet, calming voice she had when she asked something of him. Maybe it the big smile she always had on her face. Maybe it was because she was his best friend. Maybe it was the way his heart would speed up in his chest when he was around her. Maybe it was how she was one of the only people who could put a smile on his face.

He didn't know exactly what it was, but he knew that something inside him changed when they were alone together. After what felt like an hour of him contemplating many things, he finally answered, "I'd be happy to."

Starfire giggled as she handed him the whisk. Before he could even walk over to the counter, she placed a kiss on his cheek.

His eyes grew wide under his mask, and his face felt as hot as the sun outside. She simply looked at him with a smile on her face.

"I learned that from the television ,too," she said. "It is another way to say, 'thank you', yes?"

Robin's breathing slowed as his heart began beating fast in his chest. "Y-Yeah, it sure is," he said, slightly out of breath. "You're welcome."

As they started again on breakfast, she kept glancing at him from the corner of her eyes. _I hope I can tell him "thank you" more often_, she thought to herself. _It made me all fuzzy inside_.

_Maybe I should help Star cook more often_, he thought to himself, catching her glancing at him. _Though, now my stomach feels fuzzy and this food is kind of nauseating. Oh well._

The teenagers continued to make breakfast with smiles on their faces and fuzzy feelings in their chests.


End file.
